The Blind Beauty and the Green Wild Beast!
by Placido
Summary: After being turned down by Sakura again Rock Lee encounters a very beautiful girl, Kurami, a blind ninja. She is everything he is not. He has a case of ugly duckling syndrome. They become friends and she helps him see that beauty is not what is on the outside but on the inside that matters. Will she reject all of his advances either way?


**This is my first Rock Lee Fanfic. After all the characters I've wrote about I have never thought I'd wright about this character in any of my stories. But looking closely at Rock Lee's character I saw something that really caught my interest. And maybe you will too.**

**Rock Lee X OC**

* * *

_The Blind Beauty & the Green Wild Beast!_

It was just a normal afternoon for Rock Lee.

He concentrated deeply and punched at the center of the tree. He hit the target on the bark with his fists accurately. He was determined not to give up so easily, so he pumped his fists out again.

His goal today was to do two hundred vertical push-ups, three hundred, upside down hanging sit ups, two hundred laps around Konoha. And that wasn't even half of it...

He couldn't pretend any longer he was focusing on his task while the only thing he was thinking about was the fight of the last mission. He had decided that because the man he was meant to protect had been injured he would do an extensive amount of training as a form of punishment. Since their return Lee had shown up even more on the training ground. Lee thought of it as something that empowered him even more to become stronger. He was starting to feel the affects of exhaustion but when it came to something he kept going no matter what.

The leaf villages handsome Devil practiced his taijutsu at the training dummy. The skilled hands and kicks were fluently quick and powerful, immobilizing his imaginary opponent, but he wasn't satisfied at all.

The punches and kicks became harder as his mind wandered to Peins attack on the village. So many lives were destroyed and Lee was on a mission at that time so there wasn't much he could do. He wished he could have been there much earlier to help. Maybe if he had been a little faster, a little stronger maybe...just maybe... But one thing was for sure much had changed in Konoha after that but not so much of its people. Tenten was the same old Tenten except her skills of weaponry had improved. Neji still didn't talk much, and paid only slight attention to his teammates, but Lee already knew he was just like that – quiet and withdrawn. He didn't ask about their training or when their next spar would be then since he was sure they would resume it just after Neji got back from a mission. It had been three days since then, but Lee was determined to wait.

"Hey, Lee! I knew I'd fined you here." Tenten waved in the distance.

"Tenten?" Lee recognized the voice immediately.

"Your still training, Lee? I swear, sometimes you need to just relax." She said casually, leaning on one foot with her hand on her hip.

As he stopped punching the tree, Lee's eyebrows raised to his hairline as he looked surprised by her choice of words. "I can not relax. Not when lives count on me to fulfill my duty as a ninja. I must always be prepared for whatever tomorrow may come." Lee said.

"If you say so..." Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you must be hungry. Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yes, that is alright. I have just finished for today." Lee replied happily to himself and his team mate. Immediately after adjusting his scattered shurkien back into his pouch he set off for the restaurant, along side his female teammate. While walking he tried to recall the last time his old team had had a meeting, realizing it had been more than six months.

"Where's Neji? He should be back by now from his mission." She closed her eyes as she leaned back, folding her arms behind her head.

"Yes, it is unlike Neji, but sense his mission was a simple B rank it must have probably turned into a very difficult mission," Lee said thoughtfully, it was the only conclusion to explain the absence of his male teammate. "But do not worry, I know first hand that Neji is very capable to concur anything that is thrown at him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

When they were nearing the restaurant he spotted something pink, sticking out within the crowed of people walking by and he smiled. "Sakura..?" He sighed romantically, his eyes formed into hearts.

Tenten watched as she saw her teammate got all googly eyed, and a confused expression crossed her features. She started to worry when Lee's face turn beet red, "Look Tenten," He said as he pointed in Sakura's direction, "Doesn't Sakura look pretty today?" he said in a dreamlike state.

Tenten stared at her friend for a long moment, contemplating his statement.

"Are you kidding me?" Tenten gave him a stern look, puckering her lips in slight annoyance. "You're still not over her?" When Tenten's stare continued she sighed, "I don't think she feels the same way Lee...She likes that Sasuke guy remember?"

"Sakura!" Lee called when he dashed into a sprint leaving a trailing of rolling air of dirt in his path.

Tenten smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead at her teammates stupid antics. "And there he goes...Not listening to a word I've said." Tenten said as she took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She didn't understand men.

He was met by a particularly shiny pair of emerald green eyes. "Huh? Oh... Hi Lee." Sakura looked around to see Lee rushing towards her. "Training hard as usual, I see?" She was being nice to him by talking with him, giving Lee some hope that she was coming around finally after all these years...

"I was. Just finished about an hour ago."

"Well good... just don't work yourself to hard. I think you'd better go get some rest, I don't want you to suffer any on my account."

"Sakura, wait. If its not too much trouble...would it be alright if I walked you home? Just to make sure you get home safe."

"Thank you Lee, but that won't be necessary. I...I have somewhere I have to be actually." Sakura said, trying come up with an excuse. "Um...The hospital! That right, I have a night shift at the hospital."

"Ok..." Lee nodded disappointingly.

"Ja-ne!" Sakura waved.

As she rounded the opposite direction his smile flipped into a frown, noting that he had yet again been turned down by the one of his affections. Lee looked down at his feet, with a depressed look, pondering. He vividly remembered her knocking Sai and him out so she could run off to face Sasuke Uchiha on her own. She was able to immediately find Sasuke, with a few exchanged words, and discovered that her fear of not being mentally ready to hurt a special someone important to her had considerably put her into stand still of danger.

And Lee was sure that she was still be in love with the Uchiha even after he tried killing her dozens of times. Lee supposed he should have been mad her, a little upset even. But Lee couldn't find the will in his heart to ever be mad at her.

Of course, Lee wasn't particularly important to her. Sakura had known him for several years, and didn't know everything about him. She had changed a lot during the chunin exams that she chose to be kinder towards him, they even became good friends. Others were surprised by how she reacted, but he thought she had changed.

Tenten came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You coming, Lee?" She asked.

Lee brushed her off. "Forgive me, Tenten but I think I will have to pass."

"Are you sure?" Tenten looked at him worriedly.

"Positive" Lee smiled a big smile, floating into his own dreamland again. He was anything but happy. For the rest of the evening Lee had walked along the village streets until he decided it was late and he had to go home. Listening to the rustle of voices of many shinobi gathered in the streets. His attention was caught by what he decided was his name uttered in a quiet tone.

"Look at those bushy eye brows! There huge!" A voice whispered quietly, the girl pointed at something behind her friends back waiting to gauge her female companion's reaction. The other girl turned back and furrowed with astonishment when she saw Lee. "Why does he look like that?" she said coyly.

Lee slowed his pace deliberately. Blinking, He focused his eyes on them. One of them sputtered some words that made his heart clench.

"Mother nature must have had a laugh." She answered giggling.

"Shhh! He's look this way!"

Lee winced. He knew people made fun of his appearance, but this was a bit too much. His fist tightened in his palm and the leaf villages handsome devil had to call for all of his self-control not to cry. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, reminding himself of how he used to be mocked in the Academy by his fellow students and how long it took them to get to know him completely. Neji for instance, his pale faced, teammate had always been there in the distance, his face marred by a look of simple incredulity that stabbed the point home with brutal innocence. He had been one of those people. The people who mocked him. But over time they both ended up becoming great friends because of Naruto's influence on the Hyuga. Those people weren't any different and Lee was sure that the time would come when they will change their minds.

Walking into his apartment Lee sat on his bed in deep thought. "Why don't women like me? What I am doing wrong?" He was sniffing with controlled tears. And yet, he thought that they was actually right. Rock Lee was ugly.

Let's be honest. Lee wasn't a genius, or very handsome. In contrast, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga had always been these things for example. They had it going for them. He was envious of them. They were both geniuses, good looking, and girls wanted them. Yet the odd thing Lee could never understand was why guys like that who were the object of every woman's desires, that had everything, never returned not one of their feelings.

And why did girls who liked guys like that who were cold and distant kept chasing after them when they would never give them the time of day? Why would women subject themselves to that? For what? More pain, more heartbreak? Sakura is a beautiful woman and seeing her moping around for the likes of the Uchiha is just criminal. She deserves better.

Nice guys like Lee who would give any girl the time of day was always shot down. Lee understood he was always a little too forward for woman's tastes. No one wants to come off as too desperate, too forward and too clingy. Though, he wasn't like most guys, he had always been ugly. Maybe not as a baby or a toddler; youth and size had saved him back then but neither had lasted long.

He didn't care all that much anymore; personality was something he valued in others instead and made little effort to better his appearance; Lee was ugly and he knew it. He had known it when the Academy teacher refused to touch him, unable to make herself teach him. He had known it when the other children laughed because he had bushy eyebrows and yelled vicious, childish insults across freezing playgrounds, far away from adult intervention.

He had cried many bitter tears as a small boy over his appearance and it didn't matter how many times Guy sensei slapped him on his back and told him what a strapping young man he was or how long he would beam at him and tell him he was spitting image of his good looks. Guy sensei was important in every aspect of Lee's life, but even Guy sensei's opinions just weren't the ones that mattered on that particular subject.

He fell asleep feeling weak and disgusted with himself.


End file.
